Sacraments of Fire
| author = David R. George III | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 2015 | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 9781476756332 | date =2385, 2377 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Sacraments of Fire is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by author David R. George III that was published in June 2015. The novels follows two narratives; one set in 2385 after ''Revelation and Dust'', and one set in 2376-7 that follows on from both Revelation and Dust and ''The Soul Key''. It will be followed by the novel Ascendance. Description :Days after the assassination of Federation President Nan Bacco on Deep Space 9, the unexpected appearance of a stranger on the station raises serious concerns. He seems dazed and confused, providing—in a peculiar patois of the Bajoran language—unsatisfactory answers. He offers his identity as Altek, of which there is no apparent record, and he claims not to know where he is or how he got there. A quick scan confirms the visitor is armed with a projectile weapon — a firearm more antiquated than, but similar to, the one that took President Bacco’s life. :But the Bajoran liaison to the station believes that Altek has been sent from the Prophets, out of a nearby wormhole. The last time such an event occurred, it was to reassure Benjamin Sisko of his place as the Emissary. For what purpose has Altek now been sent out of the Celestial Temple? References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Diana Althouse • Altek Dans • Aniq • Ernak gov Ansarg • Aslylgof • Ventor Bixx • Jefferson Blackmer • Pascal Boudreaux • John Candlewood • Cardok • Cenn Desca • Vendora deGrom • Gregory Desjardins • Zin Dezavrim • Fajgin • Feg • • Pifko Gaber • Iliana Ghemor • Allo Glessin • Stig Hallström • Hava Remaht • Barry Herriot • Itriuma • Kira Nerys • Ulu Lani • Shanradeskel ch'Larn • Grant Masner • Phillipa Matthias • Vigo Melijnek • Juno Mellias • Nelish Stoat • Nenzet • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Orcam • Gwendolyn Plante • Atterace Prees • Pri'ak • Quark • Ed Radickey • Raiq • Ro Laren • Anxo Rogeiro • Scalin Resk • Shul Torem • Sandra Silverman • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Zivan Slaine • Facity Sleedow • Srral • Stannis • Wheeler Stinson • Taran'atar • Neane Tee • Tellion • Torvan Pim • Triv • Uteln • Mayereen Viray • Ren Kalanent Viss • Votiq • Patrycja Walenista • Kasidy Yates Lenith Agreho • Akorem Laan • Aleco Vel • Azeni Korena • Nanietta Bacco • Baras Rodirya/Ishan Anjar • Julian Bashir • Brad-ahk'la • Brandis Tarn • Cawlder Losor • Cawlder Vinik • Coamis • Beverly Crusher • Dakahna Vaas • Ezri Dax • Sarina Douglas • Skrain Dukat • Kay Eaton • Elren Dast • Enkar Sirsy • Corbin Entek • Female Changeling • Vic Fontaine • Gandal Traco • Iliana Ghemor (mirror) • Kaleen Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • Rakena Garan • Grenta Sor • Hetik • Keev Anora • Kira Nerys (mirror) • Valeska Knezo • Krim Aldos • Laas • Lenkit Casten • Aldany Menzies • Galdus Mon • • Mora Pol • Morn • Opaka Sulan • Jean-Luc Picard • Pralon Onala • Progenitor • Ro Gale • Rotan'talag • Ataan Rhukal • Benny Russell • Shakaar Edon • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Thirishar ch'Thane • Onar Throk • Treir • Elias Vaughn • Galif jav Velk • Veralla Sil • Weyoun • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • B'hava'el • • Earth • Endalla (Security Outpost Endalla I) • Gamma Quadrant • Golden Gate Bridge • Helaspont Nebula • Helespont sector • Hub • Plaza • • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sector General • stockade complex Ab-Tzenketh • Alidosa's Fine Art • Aljuli • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Ardana • Badlands • Bajor • Bajoran Space Central • Batrus • Bella's Confections • Borvalo Falls • Brooklyn Bridge • Café Parisienne • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Dionby IV • Farius • Founders' homeworld • Galador Corridor • Galion • Garon II • Glyrshar Canyon • Hedrikspool Province • Helaspont Station • Jaros II • Joradell • Klaestron • Kotaki • • Lodontus III • Lyncar • Micsim IV • New Zealand • Newton Outpost • Nivoch • Omarion Nebula • Ops • Overne III • Palais de la Concorde • Pennington School • Pra Menkar • • Replimat • Rexton Colony • Rindamil III • Shavalla • Soaring Cliffs of Villisang • Sport & Recreation Reservation Office • Starlight Gems & Jewelry • Stratos • Titan • Université Panthéon-Assas • Vanadwan Monastery • Vestel's Deep Space Night Club • Vestios • Vrynax II • Worlds Apart • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Bajoran scoutship • • • Even Odds • • • • Oxis Dey • Renel'tsah • • runabout • • Tzenkethi harrier • Tzenkethi marauder • Vellidon • • unnamed Ascendant vessels • Bajoran lightship • • • • • • • • • • Xhosa Races and cultures :Aarruri • Alonis • Andorian • Ascendant • Bajoran (Aleira) • Benzite • Bolian • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Changeling • Deltan • Eline-dumayo • Ferengi • Hissidolan • Human • Jeflinic • Jem'Hadar • Karemman • Petarian • Prophets • Rentician • Rynosh • Stakoran • Tellarite • Tyrellian • Wadi Alastron • Anders-vint-Notalla • Arbazan • Aurelian • Borg • Boslic • Eav'oq • Efrosian • Frunalian • Gallamite • Klingon • Lorillian • Merdosian • Myshog • Paradan • Progenitor • Reskott • Rindamil • Romulan • Trelian • Tzenkethi • Vestian • Vorta • Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Judge Advocate General • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Ministry of Science • Bajoran Ministry of State • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation Council • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation Trade Council • Founders • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Ohalavaru • Parliament Andoria • Progressive Caucus • Shakaar resistance cell • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Operations • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • Vedek Assembly Ranks and titles :Archquestor • captain • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • chief medical officer • chief of staff • colonel • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • crewman • dalin • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • ensign • First Minister of the Third Republic of Bajor • Grand Archquestor • gul • kai • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • major • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • Questor • Second Margrave • vedek Other references :Alvont • argendi • assassination • baffle plate • Bank of Luria • Bank of Orion • baseball • Battle of Wolf 359 • bilitrium • blood flea • cabrodine • cockpit • court martial • dabo • delta radiation • dog • Dominion War • dom-jot • Drensaar relics • duranium • eelwasser • environmental suit • Ferengi Ledger of Galactic Space • First Republic of Bajor • glowpane • Great Link • infernite • insect • kanar • ketracel white • Khitomer Accords • Lokar bean • mapa bread • Mendicum Stone • mollusk • Occupation of Bajor (Years of Deliverance) • Orb • Orb of Destiny • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Wisdom • padd • parachute • The Pearls of Descan • • • phaser • poker • pooncheenee • projectile weapon • rens'takin • Rules of Acquisition • Second Republic of Bajor • springball • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • suicide • Tarkalean hawk • Temporal Prime Directive • thermocrete • Third Republic of Bajor • tokka • Tube grub • turbolift • Vulcan Love Slave • Wa • worm • wormhole • wyscot • Year of the Petalune Appendices Related stories * * * ("The Dominion: Olympus Descending") * * * * |Rough Beasts of Empire}} * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} * |Revelation and Dust}} * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * |Peaceable Kingdoms}} * Connections External link * category:dS9 novels